hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Revenge to Rescue
This story is to be written by Shadow32951 This story is about Ryan's failed attempt at revenge, that is turned into a rescue mission, and then a second rescue mission. Character List Ryan Ferran Lightning Zack Sigurdson Snow Villers Serah Farron ANS-1-2 'Holly'Scrap-Metal Scrap-Metal Vanille Fang Chapter 1: Leaving "Ow, goddammit!" swore Zack loudly, after knocking over a box and it landing on his head. "Did you break something already, you di'kut?" asked Ryan, checking the boxes contents. "You ok, honey?" asked Selen, walking over to Zack. "Yeah." Ryan, Zack, Selen, and Holly, in her new droid body, finished loading Ryan's personal ship, the Wind of the Lost. "Ok, we just need to put the fighter in it, and we'll be good to go," said Ryan, wiping the sweat off of his head with his grease covered undershirt. "Where are you guys going?" asked a voice from behind them. They turned to see Lightning standing on the landing pad. "I have a certain, thing, I need to do. Nothing to important, but just something I would like to get done," said Ryan, as he turned back to the ship. "They going with you?" yelled Lightning, as a crane began to put the fighter in the ships cargo hold. "Not me", said Selen, walking over to her. "I'm just here to say goodbye." "Can I come? I'd like to get away from here for a while," said Lightning in a begging voice. "I'm not stopping you. Just be warned, things might get a little, cramped," Ryan answered, as the crane stopped. "Ok," said Lightning. The four people got on the ship and began to lift off, with Selen waving goodbye on the landing pad. Once the ship left the Earth's atmosphere, Ryan began typing in coordinated on the command console. "What does this do?" asked Zack, as he began to reach for a large blue button on the console. Ryan smacked his hand away. "Don't touch that. Ever." Ryan finished typing on the console, and the once recognizable constellations were swept away as they jumped into hyperspace. "By the way, where are we going?" asked Holly and Lightning at the same time. "I have a contact back home that gave me a lead. I'm meeting him, then going to find an old friend,"Ryan said as he was getting up. "C'mon, I'l' show you all to your rooms." Ryan directed Zack to the couch, and Holly said that she would just deactivate at night. Finnally, Ryan showed Lightning to his room. "This is yours for the trip," said Ryan, opening the door to a large master bedroom. "It's your room, right? You use it, I'm fine with a couch like Zack," she disputed. "I'm not using it," replied Ryan, walking in with her. The room's walls were filled with ancient items, swords, helmets, guns. Ryan opened a drawer and grabbed out a new shirt, and began to pull out the table that held his armor. "Just, don't touch anything that looks expensive." "No problem. Thanks, by the way," said Lightning, sitting on the bed. Ryan walked out, shutting the door behind him. These things are kinda creepy, Lightning thought to herself, looking at the various items on the wall. Chapter 2: The Contact